


Captain Canada: The First (Canadian) Avenger

by ria_oaks



Category: The Avengers (2012), due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Bang Challenge, Crossover, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Superheroes, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/pseuds/ria_oaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1939, Constable Benton Fraser RCMP joins the war and becomes part of Canada's Super Soldier program. He becomes Captain Canada, and fights the Nazis alongside Ray Vecchio until the day he crash lands a plane in the Arctic. 70 years later, he awakens to a new world and a new Ray...</p><p>AKA, the story of Benton Fraser-as-Captain-America-except-it's-actually-Canada-this-time, told in 10 drawings and various drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did it! This project took over my life since the start of the summer. I almost gave up mid-summer when it was languishing and I was lacking in motivation, but I picked myself up in August and go to work again. 10 drawings later, here we go! 
> 
> This all started because a. I wanted to do a crossover with one of my new shiny fandoms for C6D/DS Big Bang this year, and b. I realized that Fraser is totally Steve Rogers. He has the whole 'old world politeness with an edge' thing going on, plus the 'not-so-secret-dork' thing, plus the whole 'cast into a new and unfamiliar world' thing. Then I became fascinated by the idea of Fraser being Captain Canada in the 40s and waking up in the present day like Steve did, and how that parallels him being essentially banished to Chicago. Only this is even more extreme - not only is he in a new country and a new city, but he is also in a new century. 
> 
> Written part betaed by quettalinde on LJ - thanks! :)
> 
> And go check out the lovely story my author dessert_first wrote! [I Gotta Wear Shades](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531031). Thank you, I love it!!
> 
> More notes at the end, including the reason for the 'Not Really Character Death' tag if you want to know that going in (it's not really a spoiler, and if you know some basic Marvel backstory then it becomes obvious when you see some of my casting choices.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fraser's uniform is based on what actual members of the RCMP's No.1 Provost Company wore in WW2. This is the photo I based it (approximately) on - http://mpmuseum.org/provostrcmp3.html

1\. My name is Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police. In September 1939 I volunteered with the RCMP’s No. 1 Provost Company, bound for the war in Europe. 

One month later, for reasons that don’t need exploring at this juncture, I was recruited for Canada’s top-secret Super Soldier program. I became the world’s first and only Super Soldier.

Captain Canada.

[Full Version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/962812/77952/77952_original.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

2\. In December 1939 I shipped out to England with over 100 RCMP officers in the No. 1 Provost Company. I trained hard alongside my fellow soldiers, pushing my newfound abilities to the maximum. Along the way, I grew close to an officer in the Canadian army, Meg Thatcher. She was a remarkable woman who, through her own skill and sheer force of will, had learned to thrive in a world traditionally reserved for men. For a time I fancied myself in love with her. Certainly she meant a great deal to me, and I will always treasure the brief times we shared together. 

[Full Version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/962812/75879/75879_original.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

3\. In 1942, I befriended an American soldier by the name of Ray Vecchio, a great man who became like a brother to me. We fought the Nazis side by side for three years. 

I have always hated war — hated the senseless loss of life, and hated the pain it caused men such as my father, who served in the first Great War and never truly recovered. I comforted myself with the knowledge that those we fought were evil and needed to be stopped, but every life I took weighed heavy in my heart. I know that Ray felt the same way, but like me he felt bound by duty and honour to protect the innocent. He would never admit it, of course, but I knew him too well for him to fool me into thinking he didn’t care.

[Full Version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/962812/75529/75529_original.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

4\. In 1945, a madman launched a bomb-laden plane across the Atlantic. Ray and I pursued. 

Ray was killed attempting to defuse the bomb. The last thing I remember is seeing the waters of the North Atlantic rushing to meet me, and knowing that soon I would join my dear friend. 

In a way I was right, though not in the way I expected.

[Full Version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/962812/76051/76051_original.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawing was really just meant to be a generic 'Fraser and Ray fighting in WW2' photo. It could be seen as them fighting on the plane, though, assuming that the plane had random crates on it. With swastikas on the crates as a quickhand for "see, Nazis, it's WW2!" :)


	5. Chapter 5

5\. When I wake up, nearly seventy years have passed. They tell me that we won the war, and that I am now a hero both in Canada and abroad. It’s a cold comfort, given that everyone I knew is long dead and yet somehow I remain, as young and strong as ever.  
Much has changed in this new world, but there are still battles to be fought and people to protect. I take up the mantle of Captain Canada once again, this time for an international organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. 

[Full Version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/962812/76450/76450_original.jpg)


	6. Chapter 6

6\. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Harding Welsh, is an imposing figure. I learn soon enough, though, that under his gruff exterior he cares deeply about the men and women that serve him.

His second-in-command, Agent Francesca Vecchio, is the granddaughter of Ray’s sister. She is a good agent and a kind woman who is fiercely determined to protect those who need help. She is much like Ray in that regard. She clearly finds me attractive, but every time I look at her, all I can see is the ghost of her great-uncle. 

[Full Version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/962812/76952/76952_original.jpg)


	7. Chapter 7

7\. A few weeks after I wake up, I meet Agent Stanley Raymond Kowalski, or Ray as he prefers to be known. I don’t quite understand his vehement hatred of his given name, and it is strange to call another man by the name of my old friend, but I respect his wishes. His codename is Hawkeye and his skill with a bow is legendary at S.H.I.E.L.D — though without his glasses he can barely see ten feet in front of him.

On our first mission, we discover that we work well together, as well as Ray Vecchio and I once did. Director Welsh quickly realizes the potential of our partnership, and before long we are known throughout S.H.I.E.L.D for our mission success rate.

[Full Version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/962812/76721/76721_original.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, this is blatantly based on a Hawkeye promo shot.. I like it anyway. It was really just supposed to be practice/a character study, but I liked how it turned out so I decided to include it. Some of the other drawings are also based on screencaps or promo shots, but this is the most obvious one I think.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. In a world that I can still barely comprehend, Ray becomes my rock. He doesn’t care that I’m a supposed hero, and he doesn’t care that I can’t figure out how to turn on my new ‘cell’ phone. He teases me about it, but underneath the humour he is compassionate and understanding. Ray is full of energy and life and passion, and it is not long before I realize that I am falling in love with him. I have never loved a man this way, but I think it is impossible to know Ray Kowalski and not love him.

I do not expect that Ray will return my feelings — I have already met his former wife, the formidable Agent Stella Kowalski a.k.a the Black Widow, and I know that he still cares deeply for her. I cannot imagine that he would be interested in a relationship with myself, when he still believes he has a chance with Stella.  
I am eternally grateful that I am proven wrong. 

[Full Version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/962812/77085/77085_original.jpg)


	9. Chapter 9

9\. A year after I wake up, I am shocked and delighted to be reunited with Ray Vecchio. He is a changed man, and it pains me to learn of what has become of him since the war. I know that he is torn up with guilt over the things he did as the Winter Soldier, under the control of the Soviet brainwashing, but I think that with time he will start to heal. I suspect he is being helped in that regard by Stella Kowalski’s affections, though I have neglected to mention that to Ray Kowalski. He has moved on from Stella, I know, but their failed relationship still hurts him. 

[Full Version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/962812/77518/77518_original.jpg)


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Life continues. I am gradually adjusting to my new world, aided by Ray Kowalski’s support and love. I am delighted to learn that such relationships are considerably more open and accepted in the 21st century, though it seems that hatred and intolerance still persist in many places. No one at S.H.I.E.L.D. blinks at our relationship, though officially fraternization between agents in frowned upon. 

I am happier now than I have been in many years. Ray and I continue to work alongside each other, and Ray Vecchio has begun to accompany us on missions as well. The threats have become even greater since my time — international conspiracies, alien invasions, and crazed demi-gods, to name a few. But I have my Rays by my side, and together we will fight to protect our planet. 

[Full Version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/962812/77676/77676_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> And there we are! I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> First, the promised note at the Not Really Character Death tag:
> 
> \- Not Really Character Death tag is for RayV, aka Bucky Barnes. For those of you who know your Captain America basics, you can guess why. :) I thought about a Major Character Death tag, but it's really not accurate in this case. Although you could make the case that Meg is dead, too, because of the time jump. I just left that up to the reader to decide, though. She could be alive and just really old!
> 
> Moving on... some notes about other casting decisions, if you're curious. Most are pretty self-explanatory, I think.
> 
> \- RayV at Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - well, it just made obvious sense. He's Fraser's first best friend, and Fraser 'loses' him (and gains a new Ray). Then he gets him back, but Ray is a changed man - just that in this case, that's because of being brainwashed, not being undercover in the mob. But now he gets to be bad-ass and have a prosthetic arm!
> 
> \- Meg as Peggy Carter - again, pretty obvious I think. Meg is Fraser's pre-RayK love interest, just as Peggy was Steve's WW2-era love interest. Plus they are both strong, intelligent women who have worked their way up to positions of power in a 'man's world'. Also, Peggy and Meg are both short forms of the same name. ;)
> 
> \- RayK as Clint Barton/Hawkeye. This one was tough. I originally thought about Tony Stark instead, because Steve/Tony is my main Steve pairing in Avengers. But I just wasn't feeling RayK as Tony - it's didn't make sense character-wise, I didn't think. But Hawkeye seemed like a good choice. They're both sharpshooters, except that in Ray's case he needs his glasses to shoot! The're both smart-asses, too...
> 
> \- Stella at Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. I wanted Stella to be strong and awesome, and plus there was the Natasha/Clint connection that I could use for RayK/Stella. And from my fairly limited knowledge of actual comics canon, Natasha and Bucky have a Thing at one point, so that ties into Stella/RayV.
> 
> \- Welsh as Nick Fury. No brainer. :)
> 
> \- Frannie as Maria Hill. Made sense as soon as Welsh was cast as Fury - of course Frannie would be his right-hand woman. And I love the idea of awesome cop!Frannie, so here she is as an awesome SHIELD agent.
> 
> The rest of the Avengers didn't get cast because, well. Who the heck would Tony and Thor be, really? Or Bruce?
> 
> And finally, I apologize for the lack of Dief. Truly. He kinda slipped through, and I wasn't sure how to work him in. :(


End file.
